A Stolen Moment
by WyvernHandler
Summary: -Author formally known as Pharaohyamifan- Raph takes a moment to make sure Leo is okay. Mild Tcest. Inspired by a Deviantart of the same name. 2k14 verse. Details within.


A Stolen Moment

Summary: Raph takes a moment to make sure Leo is okay. Mild Tcest. Inspired by a Deviantart of the same name.

A/N: I got the idea for this fanfic when I saw an excellent art of Raph/Leo on Deviantart. After a little natter about the film and how good the art was, I offered to write a short fanfic based on the art. I waited until now to post this because the artist had not yet seen the film, and this fic does have a few spoilers.

So yea, there are two warnings here: if you don't like Tcest (even mild stuff), don't read on. If you haven't seen the film and don't want spoilers, please don't read on.

If you're still reading that this point... Enjoy!

"Words here are talking"

_'Words here are thinking'_

(Words here are actions talking) — you'll get this part later.

—

When Raphael pulled himself out of the rubble only to find his home destroyed, his Sensai gravely injured and his brothers nowhere to be found, he felt rage coupled with sorrow. He'd picked up the fragile rat and followed the human girl into the looked main room.

"Where are they?" He'd asked. _'Where's Leo?'_

April looked at him, shaking her head. "Shredder..."

Raph growled. His family was the most important thing in his life - technically the only thing in his life, considering. He would be damned if he'd let some measly humans tear them apart.

Especially Leo.

To the humans, the two oldest brothers were almost always at each other's throats. Raph would be seen as the tough nut of the group, always rubbing Leo's shell the wrong way and seemingly against his brother's leadership.

But away from prying eyes, behind closed doors... Raph rubbed Leo's shell in a completely different way: In a way that only lovers, only Mates would. He didn't care about the leadership - he didn't want to be leader, anyway - but he certainly cared for the turtle who did take up that role, and made sure that while they were alone, Leo could let go of that title and simply _feel._

Raph shook his head to clear it, focusing on the task at hand. After getting alerted to the missing brothers' location via Donnie's tracker, April had called in the assistance of another human - a human nerd whose name he didn't care to recall - and made their way to Sacks Estates, where Donnie's tracker had stopped moving.

The rage built when they had simply driven the van into and through the front gate and were met with several armed men and a flurry of bullets. Raph had taken down the few soldiers that remained and made his way inside the compound.

When he saw his brothers in those cages, he was angry.

When he saw _Leo_, the rage skyrocketed.

Now, let's be clear here. Raphael, as well as his brothers, had all grown up with the belief that nothing was stronger or more important than family. Everything else was a huge step below on the priority ladder.

But one thing stood beside - not above - that belief: The love he felt for Leo, as more than a brother.

The first thought that ran through his mind when he saw Leo, _his Mate_, all wired up and looking pale, almost lifeless, was _'How dare they!?'_ As he'd approached, he could see the bruises and welts that marred Leo's body, the green skin slightly darker in places that would hardly be noticed by anyone who hadn't seen that skin all their lives.

When the Shredder had appeared, Raph knew just who to take his anger out on.

But he got trounced. The Shredder cracked his shell and then walked away without a care, leaving him for dead.

There was a crash of glass, loud and excited yelling, the bending of metal and three loud thuds. Footsteps, toward him, then shadows cast over his prone form.

Then everything seemed to pause around him, the outside world freezing all sound and movement, all because of cool, three-fingered hands that held his face tenderly, and blue eyes that shone with relief.

It had only lasted a second, then his three brothers were running around him in circles, collecting their weapons and chattering at hyperspeed about a tower, an antidote, and going somewhere. They were like kids hyped up on coffee and sugar, not able to remain still for even a moment.

They'd gone out into the courtyard, Leo taking command and assigning Donnie to find them a way out. By now, the armed men had regrouped and attempted to shoot them.

Only to find that their shells were bulletproof, and they had taken advantage of that by creating a wall of shields around their human companions, while allowing Raph to attack first. After taking out the nearest wave, the others jumped into the fray, and Raph couldn't resist watching his Mate.

Whatever had been done to eliminate the weakness he had seen earlier, Raph praised it as he watched Leo effortlessly kick out at several of the soldiers that tried to surround him. As the leader twisted a soldier's arm up to dislocate it, his body moved with a flexibility and grace that none would expect from a turtle. Raph could watch Leo all day and never get enough of that green skin, but right now...

With all the soldiers down and their human companions getting into the front of a truck, the turtles made their way over to the back. Mikey had climbed onto the roof of the truck and Donnie was already inside, leaving Leo and Raph alone for a few seconds.

That was all Raph needed. Before Leo could climb up into the truck, the larger turtle grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. "Raph, what–"

Raph silenced him by sealing his lips over the leader's, easily invading the mouth with his tongue. Leo only protested for a second before he gave in and listened to the silent conversation - Raph always did speak better with actions than words.

(Are you okay?), Raph's kiss asked, being slow and gentle as he carefully mapped out Leo's mouth.

Leo responded by relaxing his jaw and placing a hand on Raph's plastron close to the exposed skin between the plastron and shell. (I fine.) His large fingers moved to lightly touch Raph's shell. (You?)

Raph smirked into the kiss. _'So he did notice'._ He put a bit more force into the kiss, in order to both reassure his Mate and to distract him. (I am now.)

The kiss lasted only around five seconds, tops. But in those seconds the two of them had more of a conversation than they would have had with words. Especially in their current situation.

"Hey, turtle doves!" Mikey called from the top of the truck. "Not the best place to make out, dudes!"

Donnie's laugh echoed from inside the truck. "Yeah, we've got a city to save, remember?"

Leo slowly pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "We'll finish this at home."

Raph grinned as he climbed into the truck. Now he had another reason to get this over with and get home as soon as possible.

—

And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I have a slight idea as to a possibly sequel, but we'll see how things go.

I want to give a shout out to a member of Deviantart - MsObscure! It was her pic - named 'A Stolen Moment', which I named this fic after - that inspired me, and she gave me permission to write this fic based on that pic. She even pointed out at couple of mistakes I had missed (like spelling Raph's full name wrong), which I am grateful for. If you're into Tcest (which I assume you are, if you've read this far already), then check her Deviantart page!

As for the readers of my previous fanfics, if you are reading this now... I am very sorry for not being online for so long. I also have to sadly announce that my previous uncompleted works will remain unfinished for an indefinite time. I may one day come back to them, but I may not. I thank you all for following me in this, and I hope to one day at least complete the fics I have online at the moment.

Well, that's it for me. I might put up one or two more TMNT fics soon, but no promises!


End file.
